There and Back Again
by Serina Kat
Summary: [ON HIATUS] Given another chance at life, Chris Halliwell finds himself living in Amity Park as Cristoph Peregrine, teaching at Casper High, living a normal life. Until he learns he might not be alive as he once thought. Crossover with Charmed.
1. Something Strange

Hi everyone! Here's another story by me that will hopefully actually be finished this time. It's a crossover between Danny Phantom(an awesome show) and Charmed(Go Chris!).

Danny Phantom: This takes place right after My Brother's Keeper, but Bitter Reunions hasn't happened. Yet. I don't own this show either, Butch Hartman and Billionford Inc.(or whatever that company is) does.

Charmed: Major spoilers for the season six finale, It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad world(did I put too many 'bads' in there?) and has like, two lines from that episode in it, so, huge spoilers for that.

Hope you enjoy! (This story hasn't been beta'd, so all mistakes are mine)

* * *

_There and Back Again_

Something Strange

Danny Fenton was bored. These ghosts just kept getting more and more stupid as they came! Sucking in the odd bear/tiger hybrid, he capped the Fenton Thermos and strapped it to his back. Glancing around Amity Park's park(at this he snorted, just thinking about the ridiculous name), Danny wished Tucker and Sam were with him, but then that would mean they would be out past curfew, as it was now...He checked his watch, 1:11 AM, perfect. He just hoped his parents wouldn't notice that he had disappeared almost an hour earlier, so he prepared to go home.

Then he noticed something strange.

A man sat on railing of the small wooden bridge that covered over the river that ran through the park, his spikey bright blonde hair standing out in the dark of the night, wearing a dark black jacket over a neon blue shirt, and muddled-white pants, Danny wondered how he had missed the man so completely before. Danny couldn't be sure from where he was, but the mans eyes looked a suspiciously bright blue, his face was pale(_'Almost like a ghost,' _Danny mused), with a small mole on the bridge of his nose.

The man stared at the river solemnly, but he suddenly looked up with surprised eyes, and then just wasn't there anymore. He was a ghost! No wonder he hadn't noticed him before. The halfa decided that he wouldn't worry about it since the ghost didn't seem to want to cause any trouble so Danny flew home, not giving the odd blonde ghost another thought.

Let's introduce Danny, shall we? Danny Fenton was a normal black haired, blue eyed fourteen year old freshman year of highschool up until the day only a few months ago that an accident in his parents lab had turned him into a white haired, glowing green eyed, super powered ghost/human hybrid called a halfa. His parents are profesional ghost hunters and his sister is a genius, leaving Danny somewhere in the middle. Now he fights ghosts as the superhero Danny Phantom, and sending them back into the portal to the place called the Ghost Zone, where they belong. Danny's best friends were Sam Manson, the gothic dressing ultra-recyclo-vegatarian, who also happened to be rich, and Tucker Foley the 'Techo geek', who, as the name implies, he's great with technology and always has a PDA with him. Danny's crush of the moment was Paulina, the most popular girl at Casper High, who wouldn't be seen dead with anyone who wasn't popular, and then there was the bully Dash Baxter who seemed to love to beat up on Danny, but let's not get into his life story just yet.

Once Danny got back home, he phased through the wall into his room and let the white-blue circular lights wash over him, changing him back to his natural form of Danny Fenton, with spikey-like raven hair and ice blue eyes. He yawned and stretched, setting the Thermos on his desk, making sure the lid was securely on and then climbed into bed, blinking blearily, his last thought before he fell asleep was that he wished he didn't have to do all of this ghost-work alone.

* * *

"Hey. I'm here now. You can…hold on, okay? Hold on…hold on. I'm here. You can hold on, okay? Don't give up, okay?" Chris heard his father's voice, in such loving anguish. So much love, that Chris had wanted and pleaded for from his father all his life, and now earned in his moment of death. He knew he was dying, he could feel his soul leaving his body as the precious red fluid seeped from the wound in his side, but Chris couldn't allow his dad to give up either, then it would all be fore nothing.

With the last of his strength, he lifted his head as high as he dared, and stared into his father's eyes, "You, either." Letting his head down back onto the soft pillow and closing his eyes, Chris let go.

He found himself swimming in darkness, and felt his feet on some sort of solid ground. Where was he? Wasn't he supposed to be dead?

"Christopher Perry Halliwell, you have done the world a great deed." The voice suddenly whispering from behind him and booming from everywhere all at once startled him, as he spun around, to find nowhere there, "Do not worry," the voice continued, in a soft tone, "Your sacrifice shall be repaid, and you will be given a life anew, and while I cannot merge you with your present self, I can bring you back to life, to live in the present year of two thousand and four. Do you wish this?"

Chris was startled, what was this? A trick? Or was this being, whatever or whoever it was, offering him another chance at life? To go back to his family, and live his life there? But the more he mulled over that thought, he couldn't bring himself to do it. The second him deserved a life without a shadow, someone everyone expected him to become, without the burdens of his gruesom past.

The voice came again, bringing Chris out of his thoughts, "This offer is not something to be taken lightly. Your life will change, you will be someone else. No one must know who you really are. You will lose all your magical abilities. Are you willing to take this opportunity, or disappear into the spirit realm, only able to watch as another grows into the life you deserve and the life you crave?" Chris thought about that, he could live without magic, no demons or monsters would come after him if he had no powers, right? He imagined how it would be to spend the rest of eternity watching himself, another him, grow up, having his Aunt Paige there in the begining, flesh and blood instead of cold hard stone, his parents to spend their lives together, not split apart by death and war. And most of all, with Wyatt being the caring, loving older brother he always dreamed of. He couldn't take the new lifetime from his new self, the second him. Chris made his desicion.

"I choose life." He said, in a voice that sounded almost foreign to him. How long had he been standing in this eternal darkness, contemplating this offer?

"And life you shall have..." Gone was the booming echo, all that was left was the kind, soft voice whispering in his ear, and he suddenly felt a rush of warmth and a scream tear from his lips, as his body and new life was forced upon him.

Chris was alive again.

* * *

It had been five days since that incident and Chris had soon realized that he wasn't in San Fransisco any longer, but in a small town called Amity Park, California. He found himself a new identity. Chris Perry wasn't there any longer, he was now Dr. Cristoph Peregrin, nicknamed Pip or Pippin, living in a shabby apartment downtown, having found himself suddenly knowledgeable in many things about history, he figured that this was part of his new life.

He heard talk around town that ghosts sometimes wandered the city, causing trouble, and also that there was a family of proffesional ghost hunters somewhere in town, and Chris wondered idly if they even knew what they were doing. It was now 12:48 AM, in Amity Park park(he always chuckled at the ridiculous name), and was just about to quit reading about theories of resurrection and second lives, as he had taken to do to, as the idea of it all fascinated him. He brushed back some of his brown hair, it had taken become longer when he was 'reborn' as Cristoph and he was still debating about whether to get it cut again or not.

Suddenly a puff of bright blue mist escaped from his mouth and he was puzzled. What the heck was that? He suddenly heard a roar and looked up, his eyes widening as he saw a bright green creature that looked like a cross between a bear and a tiger, it's eyes were glowing blood red and the black stripes along it's back and face were dangerous looking spikes, and it's long tail was puffed at the end with more dangerous spikes.

Was that a demon? No, it couldn't have been. But what was he supposed to do? It looked like the monster was looking for something, standing up from the picnic table he slowly edged backward, stepping on some fallen leaves and a twig.

_Snap!_

The sound echoed through Chris's ears as the monster suddenly turned to him, and roared, running at him and taking it's tail by the middle and swinging it around like a mace of some sort, and striking the table Chris was just at, splintering it heavily and demolishing it. The bear/tiger then growled, pulling on it's tail to get it to come out of the table which had collapsed around it and then trapping the tail. Chris took his chance and ran around the monster, running into the more wooded area. The monster(which Chris was oddly reminded of Smokey the Bear for some reason)'s tail came free and it turned around, chasing the brunette into the forest, passing through the trees as if there was nothing there.

Litteraly! Chris deduced that this wasn't good and picked up speed, noticing the tree infront of him he panicked, that wasn't good! He felt his eyes sting momentarily and a light covered his body for such an instant he barely noticed, he skidded through the tree, finding himself on the other side.

Wait. Other side? Chris looked around himself. Yeah, he just ran through a tree, he was pretty sure. He noticed a couple making out on a nearby bench and heard the girlfriend scream as Smokey caught up. Chris's eyes widened, running away from the bench, and towards the lake, "Run away!" he yelled, trying to get everyone in the park who could hear him to leave, run.

Chris stopped when he noticed that Smokey wasn't following him, he heard somewhere in the girl's frantic screams the word 'ghost!' and Chris suddenly realized that it wasn't a monster or magical being. A ghost was haunting the park! And now it was heading to the living beings that didn't seem to be running away, as the couple were frozen in fear, and the boyfriend suddenly jumped up, grabbing his girlfriend's wrist and running away from both Chris and the ghost bear. It brought up its large clawed paw and swiped downward, just barely missing the two but bringing the red headed boy to the ground as he tripped.

Chris was spurred into action at the boy's terrified yell when Smokey walked closer, getting ready for a fatal strike. Chris ran forward and jumped onto the huge paw from the side, bringing it off course and knocking the large ghost to the ground with the force. Chris gasped, knowing something was wrong, he quickly jumped back up and pulled the boy up to standing, "You ok?" He asked hurriedly, the ghost was already getting back up.

"Y-yea-yes!" The boy stuttered.

"Then go!" Chris pushed him to start running, which he did, and then turned just as Smokey struck out at the man with it's tail. Chris jumped, going much higher than he ever remembered jumping on his own. And staying there. "Oh you've got to be kidding me," He whispered to himself. Ffirst walking through trees, now floating? What the heck did he agree to?

He didn't have any more time to think about that as Smokey reached up and pulled Chris down, pushing him roughly to the ground, and then standing up to it's full height. Chris widened his eyes, but kept his face clear of most emotion, almost naturally, but on the inside, he panicked, it was going to jump on him! He concentraited and found himself floating right above the ground, just as Smokey jumped, he flew backwards and narrowly missed being crushed.

He landing harshly on his side, he pulled himself up and continued to run, barely noticing as somewhere, a large clock struck 1:00 AM, he took in his surroundings, now that he had only the slightest moment to notice where he had gotten himself, glad to notice no one else was around, but that there wasn't much else either. He saw a river a ways off, and a bridge crossing it a little ways down and a large stone fence that signified the end of this area of the park the other way from the river. If Chris remembered right, there were some houses on the other side of the fence, and it would be a bad idea to lure Smokey that way.

Chris turned around and saw the striped creature pulling itself to it's paws and get on all fours and start chasing at him, Chris ran towards the river, and suddenly jumped up, trying to get the hang of his flying, on the run. He growled as that didn't work and the dove forward to miss the projectile aimed for him, that he presumed used to be part of the ghost's tail. He didn't land on the ground but instead kept flying, and he wasn't going to let go of the control so easily _this _time.

He kept gliding until he was over the river and he desperately grabbed the bridge as he felt himself lose control and pulled himself onto it, looking back at himself in the water and was greeted by the sight of a stranger. Gone was the lightly tan, green eyed brunette, and now in his place was a sickly pale man, whose hair was a bright blonde and possessed glowing blue eyes. "What the heck?" Chris took in the sight of himself, but not himself, bemused. He absently noted that his hair was shorter now, and he was wearing a white jacket and neon blue shirt instead of the grey long-sleeved shirt with the orange collar. He heard the ghost creature get closer and wished he just wasn't there right now, he didn't think he could keep running.

_'Oh, what did I get myself into?' _He scoffed, _'I guess I should be glad I'm still alive at all, though.' _Chris was about to get back up and start running again but noticed his reflection, or lack thereof. He was invisible. Chris looked up, hearing a commotion and saw a boy with white hair and glowing green eyes taking on Smokey, and Chris sighed in relief that soon the boy, whoever he was, had captured Smokey in what looked suspiciously like a Thermos.

Chris deduced that the boy was a ghost too, and then realized that he was still invisible! He concentraited on becoming seen again and looked into the water, glad when he saw his own reflection, and he contemplated his new appearance, and then, feeling someone was looking at him, he looked up. The boy was watching him, and Chris got nervous, what if the boy tried to capture him like he did the tiger/bear? He felt a tingling go down his spine and he registerred that he was now invisible, the ghost boy blinked and looked momentarily confused, but the flew off, and then Chris climbed off the railing of the bridge and started to walk back to where he'd parked his car, not noticing the split second flash of light that covered his eyes and the feeling of life flow back into his veins, he pondered where his book had gotten to.

* * *

So what'd you think? Love it? Hate it? Does it even deserve to continue living inside my mind? Tell me with a review! Please? 


	2. Pop42Day

Apologies for it being so late, I mean, I had it read to submit and everything, but it just didn't go well, and parts of the original chapter 2 had an out of character Chris, and I know I'm making him seem all doom'n'gloom in this chapter, but I'm working on it! It might be a little wait until I get chapter 3 ready, but I'm working on it and if you're really nice and leave a review, I might get it done that much sooner. I also apologize if anything in the school seems like it...wouldn't happen, 'cause I wouldn't know, I'm homeschooled. Pity. 

Charmed and Danny Phantom belong to their respective owners and not me. Pity.

* * *

_There and Back Again_

Pop-4-2-Day

Danny yawned widely as he took his seat, not really ready for first period. He hoped no one noticed, no such luck.

Sam noticed, "Danny, you ok? You've been yawning all day and you got here like, fifteen minutes ago." The girl asked, her amythist eyes sparkling in concern. Sam's shoulder length black hair spilled over her ears and she pushed it back, bringing her hands up she took two parts of her half pony-tail and pulled lightly, tightening it, and looking back to Danny.

The halfa shook his head, "I'm fine, I was just ghost hunting real late last night, they just kept coming." Tucker wasn't in this class, or else Danny suspected that he might have made a joke, Danny could hear it now, 'So do these history tests!' Danny's thoughts also kept straying to the strange ghost in the park, the oddly surprised look in the glowing blue eyes, and deeply buried sadness that the owner didn't even seem to realize was there any longer.

_'What happened to him?' _Danny wondered, _'To make him so sad, he doesn't even realize he carried it with him any longer?' _

Sam grinned, "You know, if Tucker were here..." She started, knowing her friend was already thinking the same thing.

"Yeah, I know, I know." He brought his hand up to his chin and rested his face in it, just for a second, knowing that any longer and he'd fall asleep, and looked back up, "I expected atleast Jazz to be on my case for sleeping in today, but she just got all weird, she didn't say a thing, though." Danny remembered that morning, he had gone downstairs after hurriedly changing clothes, brushing his hair and teeth, etc. He saw his sister waiting for him by the door, and asked.

_"What, no psycho-analysing my chronic lateness disorder?" _He remembered the suddenly proud look she'd gotten in her eyes momentarily before she shook her head, and left the house.

That's when Danny heard a few of the students over next to him talking.

"Did you hear? There's a new teacher, today." Male voice, Danny placed it as the kid that always sat near the back, but he didn't know his name.

"Yeah, I heard he just moved here, doesn't know about all the freaky things that go on." Female voice, that was Jenna, but he didn't really know her, just her name.

"Well, I guess we'll have to show him then, won't we?" Oh, Danny knew that one. It was Dash, and Danny realized that from the jock's comment, that he was going to end up doing _something _to the new teacher.

Sam must've heard it too, because then she kicked him lightly under their desks to get his attention, and said, "You think they're gonna pull a prank on the new guy?"

"Something like that," Danny agreed, "Or Dash could just change his mind and pull the prank on me, instead." He mulled, looking up as someone walked into the room.

It was a young man, late teens or early twenties at most, with soft brown hair at a length that boys would call long and girls would call short and green eyes, he had on a grey long sleeved shirt with an orange collar and black jeans, but his green eyes were what got Danny the most, something deep inside them made Danny feel like he was forgetting something, and it was on the tip of his tongue. The young man stopped at the front desk and set down his backpack, before turning around and picking up a piece of chalk, paying each student the same ammount of non-attention.

He wrote with fluid, straight handwriting, while speaking aloud, "My name is Dr. Cristoph Peregrin, but Dr. Pip will be fine," He said, having written his name for everyone to see.

Dr. Pip turned around to face the class and sat down, noticing the inquiring looks on the faces of his new students, he sighed and shrugged, "I think we have enough time for a few questions," Seeing a boy in the back raising his hand, he pointed slightly up and back to him, "Yes, Mr..." He paused, looking at a piece of paper on his desk, "Ibanez?"

It was the same boy who had started the earlier conversation with Jenna and Dash, who lowered his hand and asked, "How old are you?" This brought forth a few questioning glances and a few winces, from the kids who knew that it was impolite to ask teachers that, but Dr. Pip just shrugged.

"I turned 23 about a week ago." He then pointed out another hand, which belonged to Danny.

"Yes, Mr..." He paused again, then looked back up, "Fenton?" His lips twitched, as if having just heard a joke that he didn't really want to laugh to, but was probably going to anyway, which confused Danny, but the boy asked anyway.

"Were you at the park last night? I think I saw you there,"

Dr. Pip looked a little surprised, but then he figured in his head that the boy might have been at the park when he was reading that book, he had been there for a while. Before that ghost creature attacked, that is, so he answered, "Probably. Come to think of it, you look familiar, too." Dr. Pip then started to pull some books out of the backpack, "Alright, no more questions, please pull out your books and turn the page to..." His voice seemed to go into the infamous 'Teacher Drone' as he started to teach, seeming to have trouble keepy his hands on his books, which fell from his hands a few times. "Sorry, guess I'm a little nervous, eh?" He excused his clumsiness, looking as nervous as he claimed.

He got a few moans of dispair as the kids who didn't get their questions answered slowly put their hands down.

Danny suddenly knew why the new history teacher looked so familiar! He was the ghost that he'd seen in park the night before! But...why the disguise? And why was he a history teacher? Was he just boring, or was there some sort of evil plan laid out infront of him? Danny had become quickly suspicious when only a few days ago the school counselor turned out to be a misery-eating ghost named Spectra. But why hadn't his ghost sense gone off? Did the ghost have some sort of cloaking power? It was making Danny's head start to hurt a little, thinking about all the possibilities

The halfa's knees were suddenly kicked under the table and Sam whispered to him, "Get your book out! Page 126," She instructed.

The ghost/history teacher cleared his throat, "If you two are finished with your game of footsie, can we continue with the class?"

Danny's face turned red and he was positive that Sam's did, too. He pulled out his book and flipped, to what Danny thought of as, a random number.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

At lunch, later that day, Danny met up with Sam and Tucker, having just come from the only class he didn't have with either of them, and sat down with lunch, "Hey guys," He yawned, not noticing the worried glances his two friends were sending each other.

"Hey Danny," Tucker started, "You know, you could have gotten us last night when you were going ghost hunting, we wouldn't've minded." Sam nodded in agreement.

"Nah, don't start," Danny took a bite of his lunch, chewing and swallowing before continuing, "It was really late already and you'd be in the same boat as me, and there wasn't much you could've done." He noticed the hurt looks in his friends' eyes, and quickly amended, "I would've called if it had been earlier or the weekend, I swear, but I didn't want you guys to get in trouble." He didn't want to adress the fact that there really was nothing two humans could have done, another ghost(who wasn't trying to kill/capture him), however...

That reminded him, "Speaking of ghosts, last night, at the park? I was fighting this really weird lion-tiger-bear"(Sam laughed a little, and mouthed 'oh, my!' Danny didn't notice)"thing and there was this ghost at the bridge, just sitting there, and I think it was Dr. Pip!"

Tucker cocked his head to the side, "You mean like the soda?"

"No, like our new history teacher, Dr. Pip," Sam corrected, then inquired, "Danny, are you sure? I mean, how can you tell?" She asked, looking across the cafeteria at an almost empty table where a few of the older students were eating, Dr. Pip being there as well, sitting at the lonely end of the table, "Did you sense it?"

"No, that's the odd thing, I think he's an undercover ghost like Spectra was, only he can somehow shield himself from being sensed...or something."

"Well, that's bad right? If you can't sense him, how're you supposed to find him and send him back to the Ghost zone?"

"Well, since he hasn't actually done _anything _yet, I don't think it'd actually be fair to send him back. Yet, atleast." Danny said absently, suddenly picking up on the conversation at the table over, he got Sam and Tucker's attention directed to that conversation.

Dash was sitting at the popular table, along with Valerie, Paulina, Kwan, Star and the 'Popular for the day' Katie, as it was dictated that should anyone else but the original populars sit there, whether by permission or not, they'd be gone by the end of the day(who were also called Pop-4-2-day's), while they were discussing the new teacher, Danny, Sam and Tucker picked up on Dash's idea mid-sentance.

"--so I was thinking we could follow him around the rest of the day, and set up some creeping doors and stuff and make him think the school is haunted!" Dash cried in triumph at his brilliant idea.

"That's a great idea!" Valerie praised, then asked, cynically, "Where'd you get it from?"

Dash shrugged and Kwan answered for him, "I think I saw it on this one horror movie once, only the mansion really was haunted." Dash coughed at this and then hit Kwan in the shoulder.

"Shut up, man!"

"How're we going to pull it off?" The Pop-4-2-day asked, not caring where her favorite jock got the idea from.

"What do you mean how? We'll pound a geek until he makes up some sort of device that'll do it for us." Dash said in a voice that clearly said he thought she was stupid. All heads suddenly turned toward Tucker, and his friends at the table, who looked away as if they weren't just listening in on the conversation. The populars all nodded as a silent agreement was made and they turned back to their lunches.

Once Sam was sure they were done with their conversation, and not listening to theirs, she leaned in, "They're gonna get Tucker to rig the entire school, to make a _ghost _think it's haunted?"

Danny nodded, that's what it sounded like, "I think we should follow them, and see if he'll _do _anything about it, if he does, I can put him in the Thermos and send him back to the Ghost Zone."

"B-but!" Tucker suddenly said, "They're gonna beat ME up to get ME to bug the _school!_ I could get in alot of trouble!"

"Don't worry, Tucker," Sam cut in, "Danny and I will be following you around, we'll pull you out if anything happens."

Danny nodded reassuringly.

The bell rang and kids started to leave, as Danny left, he noticed that Dr. Pip sighing deeply, and get up, ready to go. Danny then had to pay attention to where he where he was going because he had just walked through the swinging cafeteria door, but no one seemed to notice. Tucker put his hand on Danny's shoulder to get his attention.

"But what about the me being beat up part?"

* * *

It was later that day, after school, when Dash made himself and his idea to Tucker.

"So, how about it, Foley?" Dash asked conversationally as he pushed the smaller boy into a locker, "Just to give the teach a scare, sounds good, _right?_" He pushed Tucker into the locker again, harder this time.

"A-alright, already!" Tucker gave in, normally he would have just found a way to outsmart him, like remotely turning on the sprinklers or something, but this was part of the plan, his eyes quickly searched around the empty hallway, knowing that Danny and Sam were somewhere in the room, he just couldn't see them. "I'll do it!"

"Good." Dash let go of the black teen's collar and grabbed his arm instead, and started leading Tucker to an empty classroom, all the while telling them what they had in store for Dr. Pip.

Danny sighed and shrugged his shoulders, having watched the scene in ghost form and invisible, he followed them out, carefull to be quiet and to keep Sam invisible, all the while thinking to himself, _'What if I'm wrong, and Dr. Pip isn't even a ghost? What then? Just let Dash and the others scare him all day?'_

Dash pushed Tucker around for the rest of the day, letting the boy use his PDA and any other materials on hand to create the illusion, and they were done only a few minutes before they heard the noises of the new guy getting ready to leave, so Dash pulled Tucker around the corner and peeked his head around, waiting for the good teacher to come and make his appearance into the Haunted House.

* * *

Chris stretched steadily, rolling his head off one shoulder and onto the other, feeling the bones crack in his neck satisfyingly, he shouldered his backpack and walked down the hall, he hadn't realize how hard it was to sit still and talk all day. He suddenly had a new respect for Jazmine Fenton, his old science teacher, who used to lecture him all the time back in the future. Chris chuckled and shook his head. Imagine that he should be teaching the little brother of his dead teacher. Although he guessed that since that his version of Jazz didn't exist yet, and probably wouldn't, she wasn't exactly dead. Chris shook himself out of his thoughts, reprimanding himself. _'This is your new life, Chris! Stop getting stuck in the past!' _His mind screamed at him, but his heart wouldn't listen.

He stopped when the lights overhead flickered, all of them at once, then they shuddered off, leaving only light from down the hallway left. Chris growled to himself, as he felt something build inside him and suddenly his backpack slid through his shoulder and landed on the ground with a soft thud. "Crap...Why does this keep happening?" He mumbled to himself, reaching down with his other hand to pick it back up and then frowned at where he knew his arm should be, but as he held it out infront of him, he wasn't sure he could see it, in the dim lighting.

That was another thing. Chris kept having trouble with this odd power all day, having dropped many pieces of chalk and his books plenty of times to have earned himself the nick-name 'Dr. Butterfingers', not very flattering or imaginative, but he couldn't figure out which one had started the nickname and so he went along with it. Once he turned the corner into a lit hallway, he noticed that some of the locker doors were rattling on the inside, and he had the oddest feeling that he was being watched. What was going on?

The young man let out a light blue path of light that flickered out of his mouth that faded into the air. That was what happened last night! He suddenly stood straighter and whirled around, looking for something out of the ordinary, stopping when his gaze landed on a large metalic figure and the ghost boy he'd seen before, facing each other, not seeming to notice that they had a third(and unbeknownst to Chris, a fourth) pair of eyes on them, the thing in the flaming ghost body smirked, "Ghost child! I've found you again, and there's no purple mammals to help you this time."

This couldn't be good.

* * *

Danny stopped when he noticed Dr. Pip phaze his backpack through his shoulder, then pick it up with his other hand, as if he didn't know what had just happened. Danny wished he'd let Sam stay, but since Tucker and he both had to stay behind so long as part of the plan, Danny sent Sam to go home and make up the story that Tucker and himself were at Sam's house, as to keep their parents from concern.

He watched as Cristoph scrutinized his hand, which had gone invisible on it's own, in confusion. He'd never seen this reaction from a ghost before. Was it possible he didn't know that he was a ghost? Danny followed the man as he moved on, but was quickly distracted as his ghost sense went off and he searched around quickly, not noticing Dr. Pip had the exact same ability, and saw the large, intimidating presence of Skulker enter. The ghost hunter pulled up his wrist and aimed at Danny.

Skulker smirked and said, "Ghost child! I've found you again, and there's no purple mammals to help you this time."

Danny shot a quickly glance around the hunter to see that Dash had left at some point and now Tucker was the only one in hiding, and that Dr. Pip was watching them. Glowing green eyes flickered back to Skulker, "How'd you get back into your exo-skeleton?"

"It doesn't matter," Skulker's smirk grew wider when the weapon attatched to his wrist changed and swapped with another, looking dangerous and ominous, Danny didn't get a good feeling from that weapon.

The weapon started to charge, "Say goodbye, ghost child."

* * *

**AN:** Please leave a review and tell me what you think! I would also love to see some suggestions on where you guys'd like this story to go. I might not _use _them, but I'd still love to see them.  
Serina Kat 


	3. Broken Pipes

Hey! Here's the third chapter, sorry it's sorta short, but I've got an idea for the forth chapter, and I have a feeling it'll be long, and this is just where I wanted to stop. Also, if you can find the one thing that's 'missing' through this chapter, you get mentioned for your deductive skills. 'Cause I can. Also, I put Amity Park in CA because I want this to be semi-close to San Fransisco, like two hours by car, forty-five minutes by flying and about a second and a half by Orb. Oh yeah, I don't own Charmed or Danny Phantom, go figure.

**Charmed Sakura:** Thanks! I really love reviews! Maybe if I got more of them, I'd have something better to say than just 'thanks', you think? Hinthint

**deranged black kitten of doom: **Nod nod No taste at all. Yes the Charmed Ones exist. No, Chris didn't know about Danny just because Jazz was his teacher, I just thought it'd be one of those neat little coincidinces that might prove to be more. And I still haven't figured out yet if Darklighters affect Chris, so...Yes, Chris is a halfa, as you'll soon see. No, they can't do spells and stuff 'cause they're not _magical_, they're ghostly. Heh, Mr. Future Consequences. I like that, mind if I borrow it?

_

* * *

_

_There and Back Again_

Broken Pipes

"Say goodbye, ghost child."

Chris didn't know what happened, really. But the next thing he knew, a light started at his chest and seperated into two glowing rings of something, traveling opposite of each other, and he felt life drain away, but he knew he wasn't dead. In a panic, he threw his hand up, in the intent of using the power he no longer had, telekinesis, to push the two ghosts apart. It didn't work like that.

What did happen was his hand charged up with a blue sort of energy and suddenly let loose, streaming out to slam into the metalic ghost, knocking him back and setting off the weapon, but at a safer angle, away from either him or the ghost boy.

"Goodbye." The ghost boy said in a cocky tone, as he turned to see who had thrown his attacker off of him, and he grinned, "You again! Who are you?"

Chris answered him, "Chris Halliwell. You?" He asked, and watched as the ghost boy suddenly looked confused.

"My name is, uhm...Phantom. Danny Phantom. You're a halfa?" Danny Phantom asked, pulling Chris out of the sudden flash of raven hair and blue eyes.

"Yes, he is!" An accented voice suddenly said from behind Chris and he whirled around just in time to see the other ghost shoot some sort of glowing net at him. Chris fell to the floor with a gasp as he was tangled into the glowing threads, and there was an exclaimation of someone saying 'I knew it!' from around the corner, and suddenly all eyes were turned.

"Tucker! Use the PDA!" Phantom called, and Chris blinked, from this place inside the net, as a black teen with a red baret walked up and started to fiddle with a portable computer in his hand, and Chris suddenly snorted at it. It looked like a well-perserved relic! But Chris' attention was pulled to the largest of the ghosts, who put his wrist up to his face as he read the words that suddenly appeared.

"Time to go back to the Ghost zone?" He blinked at the statement, but suddenly the jetpack from his exo-skeleton popped out and he phased through the roof, he called, "I'll get you, ghost children!"

"Well," Chris spoke, breaking the silence that had fallen over the three that remained, "As odd as that was, will either of you be helping me out anytime soon?" He asked, and watched at both of the boys suddenly became animated and started to work on the ghost net. "Who was that, anyway? And what's a halfa? Are you one too?" The boys looked at each other, and Tucker nodded to Phantom, who took a breath and nodded back, rings of light passing over him, and leaving in his place Danny Fenton. "Y-you're that kid from my class!"

Danny nodded, "That was Skulker," He said, pointing to the ceiling, "This is Tucker," He geustered to the boy beside him, who was still working on the net, "Yes I'm a halfa, and you are, too." With a questioning look, he asked, "Didn't you know?"

"I don't know what a halfa _is!_" Chris exclaimed.

"Uh, right, well, a halfa if someone who's half ghost half human, a halfa is someone who can switch between being in a human form and ghost form, getting the powers of a ghost, too."

Chris finally got loose of the net and saw the rings of light go up and down his body, changing him back into what he presumed to be the human form. "So, I'm only _half _dead?" He asked, for clarification.

Tucker nodded, "We thought Danny was the only one. He got turned into a halfa in a lab accident, how did you change?"

Chris thought about that, "Well," He scratched the back of his neck, noticing the lights flickering back on in the hallway he had come from, but he didn't give it any real thought, "I died." Chris shrugged, he had gotten over that fact soon after he had come back from...where ever it was that he had been, after he 'died.' "Guess I'm not as dead as I thought, eh?"

Danny stood up, as did Tucker and Chris, and looked around, "I don't think this is the best place to talk about this, guys." Chris said, looking around the hallway, not sure if they should be talking about ghosts and the like when it was possible there were still teachers that could be listening on their conversation.

Danny agreed, "We could talk at my house. The basement is really big and I don't think my parents will find it weird if they hear ghost-talk." He frowned, "Well, just no halfa talk, I guess."

Chris nodded, "Come on, I'll drive us there."

* * *

It wasn't long after that Chris pulled up to the Fenton household, "Nice sign," He commented, dryly, as he parked and turned off the ignition, and got out of the green jeep. 

Danny grumbled a little and got out of the passenger side and watched as Tucker hopped out, "My parents are inventors slash ghost hunters, but they don't know about what exactly happened in the accident, okay?" He walked up to the door and pulled out his key, and unlocked the door, missing Chris' amused look. "What is your name, anyway? First you're Dr. Pip, now you're Mr. Halliwell?"

Chris's amused look was wiped off his face as he coughed, "Well, uh, I said I died, didn't I? My real name is Chris Perry Wyatt-Halliwell, my second name is Cristoph Peregrin. I can't just be walking around as a dead guy, can I?" _'I especially can't be walking around when there's a week old baby with the exact same name, either.' _He internally thought, but didn't say it out loud, he didn't think that either of the teens needed to know that.

"Long name," Tucker mused as they walked into the kitchen, heading for the basement, at the same time Danny said, "I guess so."

"Hi, Mom, hi, Dad. Tucker and me are gonna go do homework. This is Chris, a new guy at school. Bye!" Danny said hurriedly as he pushed Chris to the door that lead downstairs before his parents had a chance to look up from the work they were doing at the kitchen table.

"Hi Danny..." Maddie started, but he and Tucker were already halfway downs the stairs.

"Bye Danny..." Jack finished, and turned to Maddie, who shrugged and they went back to working on their newest invention.

* * *

"So you're a dead guy?" Tucker asked without premeable once they were situated, sitting on a table in the basement, all in a circle facing each other. 

"Maybe? I thought you said I was half and half?" Chris turned his head toward Danny.

"So you're not dead, but you died?" Tucker asked without letting Danny speak.

Chris shrugged, "I guess so?"

"Why aren't you freaking out?" Danny asked, before Tucker could ask anything else. This had been bugging him since he saw how calm Chris had been the whole car drive over, and it was bugging him. "I mean, you were attacked by a ghost hunter, who's a ghost, too, by the way, and now you find out that ghosts really exist and you're _half _ghost, too!"

Chris thought about that, "Well, I already knew that ghosts existed, I just hadn't personally met one. And about me being a halfa? Well, I've been weirder. Like this time my brother turned me into a cartoon for a little while, or the time that I was turned into a girl, or a dog, too..." He shrugged, "I've been weirder."

"You're _brother _did that? How?" Danny asked, pretending not to notice that Tucker had taken out his PDA and was making notes.

"Well, he's got powers, too. Alot of powers." Chris shifted a little, "I guess I'm used to it."

Danny thought about that, but then he decided to change the subject, after seeing the sad look on his face when Chris talked about his brother, "So, I guess since you didn't know you're a halfa, you don't know how to control your powers?" Chris shook his head 'no' and Danny continued, "I'll teach you then."

For the next hour and a half Danny taught Chris how to keep from going intangible and turning invisible on accident, atleast, as much as he knew how, but flying seemed to be a problem.

"What do you mean, you can't fly?" Danny Phantom asked, from his perch in the air, above Tucker and Chris, that they had to crane their necks to look at him.

"I'm telling you, I can't fly!" Chris said, frustrated. "I've been trying for the last fifteen minutes and I! Just! Won't! Float!" He hopped inbetween words to prove his point. He was in ghost form, having been taught how to control his changes first thing, and they had yet to figure out a name for his 'super-hero-alter-ego.'

Tucker looked thoughtful, "Maybe he's afraid of heights?"

Chris laughed at that ridiculous thought, "First of all, even if I do start flying, since we're in the basement, I'll be lower than the ground, so I technically wouldn't be high at all, and second of all, I've been much, much higher up." He claimed, remembering the times he spent, sitting on the Golden Gate Bridge, watching the world go by.

Tucker was about to say something when Maddie called down the stairs, "Danny! It's time for dinner! Tucker and..." She paused for a second, and she asked Jack something quietly, then turned back to the stairs, "Chris can stay if you like!"

Danny quickly dropped to the ground at his mother's voice, changing back to Danny Fenton, he saw Tucker's nod, and turned to Chris, who shrugged and nodded, "Sure."

"Coming!" Danny called up the stairs as he ran up to get dinner, followed by Tucker, it smelled like pasta and sauce, from what he could tell.

Chris changed back to human mode and followed at a more sedate sedate pace, smiling to himself as he watched the energetic teens race each other to the food. Chris got to the top of the stairs, he introduced himself as Danny's teacher who was helping him with history, and that story was quickly taken at face value and they settled down to eat. Jack, who was on the phone, suddenly hung up and walked over to the table, explaining to his wife, "I just called the repairman, he said he could come and fix sink real soon."

Just then the doorbell rang. "That was fast!" Jack exclaimed, walking to the front door and opening it, seeing a blonde man with a tool belt around his waist and a toolbox in his hand standing there with his hand on the doorbell.

"Hi, I'm Leo Wyatt, were you the one that called about some broken pipes?"

In the kitchen, a fork clattered to the plate from suddenly nerveless fingers.

"Chris?" Danny asked, concerned and a little confused at the other halfa's suddenly pale face.

"Dad?" Chris whispered, disbelievingly, to himself as he stood up quickly and looked like he was about to make a break for it, when Jack walked back in with Leo, who stopped dead(**A/N**: no pun intended, really!) at the sight of the brunette at the table.

"Chris!" Suddenly, Chris felt himself enveloped by Leo's strong arms, "What...how? Why? What are you doing here?"

Chris smiled to himself, and hugged his dad back, then stepping back, "Before I answer any of that, I think you should fix the Fenton's sink."

A confused and delighted Leo Wyatt only nodded numbly and did as his son told him to, all the while Chris was panicking inside, wondering to himself, over and over, what he was going to do, when Leo snapped out of his confusion and started to ask the hard questions.

Sitting down, Chris started to eat again, ignoring the confused look the Fenton family(and a Foley) was giving him.

* * *

**A/N: **See? I'm evil, leaving it like that. Leo is sort of in that confused stupor that you have no idea what's going on, so you just do what someone suggests you do 'cause you don't know what you're really doing. Get it? Good, I don't, either. Please be nice and leave a review, even if what you have to say isn't really that nice, because I love to read feedback!  
Serina Kat  



End file.
